


artemis's tear

by poisonpals



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonpals/pseuds/poisonpals
Summary: in which the cursed only son of artemis finds camp half blood, and finds someone equally cursed; or a brooding boy falls hard for another brooding boy.the best part? they both think each other are way out of their league.started: dec. 28. 2020ended: __.__.____.[ oc x nico di angelo ][ nathan dracul prince stand alone ][ percy jackson fanfiction ]
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

in which the cursed only son of artemis finds camp half blood, and finds someone equally cursed; or a brooding boy falls hard for another brooding boy.

the best part? they both think each other are way out of their league.

started: dec. 28. 2020  
ended: __.__.____.

[ oc x nico di angelo ]  
[ nathan dracul prince stand alone ]  
[ percy jackson fanfiction ]


	2. finding his solace

Nathan stumbled up the hill, blood running down his nose freely, the crimson splattering on his also red converse.

He had a gaping hole in his side, and a sprained wrist, among many other bruises and bleeding, but he was alive.

He turned around, blood, sweat, and tears streaked on his face, mouth contorted worriedly, and picked his dagger again, slumping against a tree tiredly.

Nathan was at the brink of Camp HalfBlood, and he had to admit, looking from the outside, it didn't look like much.

Then again, he'd traveled across the country in a week, getting chased by monsters and old ladies as he stole cars, hid on trains, and sometimes had to bike for his life just to get to a safe place.

But Nathan had one last thing to do; kill the three monsters still plaguing him. One had one horn, the other broken off, another was a snake of some sorts, and the last resembled a dog.

A drooling, vicious, blood-hungry dog.

Nathan groaned, wiping some sweat off of his forehead, only to realize it was in fact blood, "Come on guys. You've known me for quite a long time, I'd even say we were friends!"

The snake spit on the ground. Nathan sighed, "Or not. Look, just go prey on someone else, okay? You already killed like 10 innocents, plus my mom. Just like- leave me alone. I don't want to kill you."

Truth be told, Nathan had a burning anger under his free personality. But he was just worried that he was too weak to unleash his power properly.

"Yeah, remember my mom?" Nathan asked, face set in a grim line, "She's probably being buried in some dirt hole by her other crap son. Leave. Before I end you."

The one-horned giant growled, charging forward. The other two followed him at once, and Nathan grazed his thumb over his dagger crest, making it automatically form into a bow.

He shot one, two arrows into the snake's eyes, making it screech in pain and writhe away.

Nathan tried to run away, into the cabin, but he was only a metre away before he was dragged back by the dog.

"NO!" Nathan screamed angrily, transforming his bow into a dagger, stabbing the dog, making monster blood stream onto the ground, "I GOT THIS FAR! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT FROM ME!"

The dog exploded into dust, and Nathan crawled over to the snake, the giant behind him.

Nathan stepped onto the snake's face, making it explode as the giant let out a growl of displeasure, and picked Nathan up, swinging him into a tree.

crack

And one bone broke, Nathan screaming in pain as he slid down. He could feel his anger reaching the climax as he thought of the monsters following him across California, killing his mother, ruining his life, taking and taking from him.

Relentless. Never ending.

crack

And there was Nathan's second leg, broken as the giant threw him into the ground, yelling brutally.

At that point, Nathan could see a group of people outside of the barrier watching.

"Can't we help him?" A black haired boy asked. A horseman shook his head regretfully, a blonde standing sadly beside him, "We can, right?"

"We cannot interfere this time Percy. You know, Annabeth. As do you, Nico."

"We have to let him figure it out," A small shell of a boy says, "It's the god's decision now."

"Please," Nathan whispered desperately, hand stretching out, "Please help me. Plea-," he was cut off as the giant picked him up from the scruff of his neck.

Nathan's brown eyes stared into the red ones of the giant, and as the giant plunged him downwards, to the ground, Nathan knew that he wouldn't survive this fall.

And the anger and power exploded from him in one vast blow, exploding the forest and the giant in the tornado of pain.

TESSA SPEAKS!  
so, like, how is it so far?


	3. troublesome prowess

Nathan's body was wracked with golden beams of light shooting from him, his body floating in the air.

Not long after, however, the golden light was corrupted with black veins, climbing in.

Nathan screamed louder, body streaming blood this time, and the giant staggered back, muttering to himself confusedly.

His arm exploded along with several other trees; into millions of nothings, and the rest of his limbs soon followed, leaving monster gut on the forest floor.

Nathan dropped, power used up, curly hair flying in his face. The horseman ran forward, and caught him.

The last thing he remembered was the horseman holding him tight, and closing his eyes softly, as Nathan succumbed to his dreams with a pained sigh.

\- infirmary, camp half blood -

Nathan woke up to a beautiful, elfish girl cleaning his wounds. She looked up at him, noticed his intense gaze, and screamed, running away. He sat up, rubbing his chin, and blinked his eyes groggily.

He was in a wooden cabin of some sorts; magical yet modern at the same time. Nathan attempted to get up, staggering around the bed before he remembered that his legs were supposed to be broken.

Nathan froze in pure fear, a bead of sweat dropping down his back before he limped to a mirror near the door.

Nathan cracked his neck as he viewed himself through the dusty glass; he had never looked better.

Nathan's brown curly hair was neat, for once, and his face was finally rid of dirt and blood.

He looked down, feeling his soft white cotton shirt, and velvety, long, black sweats.

But his legs, his legs were supposed to be broken.

"What sorcery is this?" He asked himself quietly, looking outside of the cabin through a big window, only to find broken trees, smoke drifting in the air, and a lot of people.

A lot.

TESSA SPEAKS!

just a btw, this book takes place like four hours after the war with the giants and gaea. I will be changing a couple of things, so if it's not completely like rick riordan's books, that's my headcanon. also, will solace, I'm sorry bud. nathan's here to stay. r.i.p will. okay, back to the story now.

Like, over 500.

Nathan gasped quietly, grabbing a dagger from a nearby table and a cloak, and limped out of the cabin quietly.

He made his way into the grand forest after he turned back and looked at the campground, strawberry fields littering the grass, more forests that no doubt held lakes, and strange buildings in the distance.

It could've been his home; no matter. He'd find somewhere else to go. Nathan was always hiding anyways. It was a special talent.

Nathan grabbed a stick, hissing at the sharp pain as he bent over, pulling the cloak over him and holding the dagger carefully.

He leaned on the stick every step he took, the loud chatter and cheers deafening in the distance.

Nathan let out a shuttering breath, allowing a tear to slip out of his eye, dripping on his hand.

"Why me? Why, god?" He whispered, voice breaking, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Thunder and lightning crashed above for three seconds, but was surprisingly cut short as a gentle breeze swept around Nathan, offering, dare he say it, mothers love.

It relaxed him and Nathan wiped the tear away defiantly, stepping one foot at a time.

He could do this.

But Nathan stepped on a stick, and it made a loud sound, which in hindsight should not have caused the situation that it did, but a bunch of irritating birds squawk until their feathers fell off.

The people fell silent, and it took a few seconds until the thundering of feet, hooves, and other limbs were heard under the forest floor.

"And just where do you think you're going?"


	4. greeks and romans

Nathan froze, hood still on his head pretentiously.

"Enemy?" A burlish sound came from behind Nathan, and he turned around to find some sort of a giant behind him, walking towards Nathan.

Nathan backed away hurriedly, right into the chest of a black haired boy who was holding a glinting sword, "Are you one of Gaea's?"

"Who?" Nathan let his hood slip off of him, grabbing his dagger, "Look, I just want to go home."

He could feel his legs weakening, and the horseman from before tilted his head, "Where is your home?"

Nathan swayed drunkenly and passed out, but not before emitting a white glow streaming from his head.

"The- it's Artemis's sign!" One gasped, but Nathan was already out. Out and dreaming.

\- twelve hours later -

Nathan opened his eyes, mouth curled at the edges in a bitter snarl.

He tried to get up, but was tugged back down as an unknown force pushed his chest down immediately.

"What..." Nathan muttered confusedly, trying to get up again, but once again the force didn't allow him to move.

Nathan sighed, wiping away some stale tears that still trailed down his eyes. Nathan cried while he slept, he didn't know why.

So Nathan lied there, frozen in the bed of the infirmary, and waited. Waited, and waited and waited.

And waited and waited and waited. 

[ i'm half asleep as i write this, i'm so so so sorry]

After a while, the door swung open, emitting a blast of wind and a slender boy with dark hair and an equally dark smile.

The boy walked around the bed casually, and Nathan struggled to get up, "Can you help me out of here?"

Nathan absolutely despised asking for help; his heart was stubborn and he would never admit it.

The boy moved his long, floppy hair out of the way slowly, "I'm Nico." He spoke for the first time, "And no, I'm not letting you out of the barrier."

Nathan froze in his seat, "W-why? What did I do?"

Nico leaned his head close to Nathan's bucking one, "Why? Because you're not supposed to be alive, that's why."

\- five hours later -

Nico had left long ago, and Nathan couldn't move at all. He was still stuck in the stupid bed, and he vowed to himself that as soon as he could get out, he'd hunt the shell-like boy down and demand answers.

And maybe something more violent as well.

But as the magic force relented, and Nathan was able to swing his wavering feet over the bed, all thoughts of the boy left his mind immediately.

\- camp half blood, the big house -

Percy Jackson sighed into his girlfriend's shirt tiredly. He wanted a nap, but after the violent glares Annabeth had been sending him, and the stranger that had crashed their after party, he was wide awake.

For the most part, anyways.

Chiron rubbed his face confusedly, "I don't understand. Zeus himself promised Artemis her sacredness forever. I was there. It doesn't add up!"

Calypso broke her awkward eye-contact with Percy, staring at Chiron understandingly as Leo nuzzled his face into her hair, "You smell good, mamacita."

Calypso pushed him away gently, "No. Let the adults talk, repair boy. Now, Chiron, I can understand your predicament. Because I was watching as well, at least before the gods... well, you know. Artemis would never willingly birth anyone, much less a son."

Annabeth let her elbows rest on the walnut table in front of her, "I actually have a theory about that."

Percy and Leo snickered into their hands, and Annabeth and Calypso glared at them in turn, "Seaweed Brain. Enough."

"Anyways, Chiron, you know how I was born, and how my mother was," Annabeth turned back to her mentor, "And I was maybe thinking, you know, because Orion was killed a long time ago, that maybe the boy was raised like Athena? And maybe me?"

Chiron moved to answer, but the door rattled open, interrupting his statement.

Percy stood up, grabbing his sword as Annabeth and Calypso handled their daggers.

Leo summoned a fireball in his hand, and as Chiron drew his bow warily, the boy came into the light.

Nathan Prince's waxy face stared at theirs cautiously, "I would love to know that as well. Do tell."

TESSA SPEAKS!

bruh, i just updated his in a week... school's a bitch. i had my phone confiscated after trying to write this chapter earlier today... i hope you enjoyed this chapter. love you all. also, leo and calypso aren't mia [missing in action] in this book because when I read that part of the book, i legit cried so much.


	5. explanations

Nathan wielded his glinting dagger in front of him, "Don't try to come near me. I- I'll kill you."

It wasn't the first time Nathan had killed someone, and he wasn't talking just monsters, no.

He'd killed the man who'd broken into his house, the man who'd tried to kidnap him, and his step-father.

Nathan briefly wondered if he even had a soul anymore. He'd probably killed it, too.

"Calm down, my boy," The horseman's eyes crinkled in concern and kindness, "My name is Chiron. We aren't going to hurt you."

Nathan hissed at that, "Really? Because I distinctly remember a puny child telling me something about how I should be dead, and how he'd make me dead."

"Nico-" The blonde rubbed her face, "What, what's your name? I'll put this away," She gestured to her dagger, gently placing it back into her knapsack. The Mexican boy snuffed his fire out.

Nathan stared at a boy with sea-green eyes and black hair, and an ethereal woman, with long platinum white hair twisted into a braid, seashells adorning it who grudgingly put their weapons away, and sat back reluctantly.

"Nathan. Nathan Prince." Nathan holstered his own knife.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," The blonde said, "This is Percy."

The black haired boy waved, and the Mexican boy with the fire pointed to himself, "I'm Leo, and this lovely lady is Calypso."

Calypso frowned, eyes traveling down Nathan's body cautiously. Leo moved in front of her quickly, "Baby, you're making me jealous."

But Chiron was frozen. He hadn't said a thing but look absolutely horrified.

"P-prince?" Chiron paled, "Nathan Prince... quick, what's your middle name?"

"Dracul...?"

And Chiron fainted for the first time in 3,000 years.

Annabeth and Percy immediately rushed towards the fallen centaur, whereas Calypso backed away, "Not again. They won't let me live down here, will they?"

And as Chiron began foaming at the mouth, Nathan frozen in confusion, Calypso rushed outside, Leo following her like a desperate puppy.

"W-where are you going?" He asked with glassy eyes, "You're not leaving me, right?"

Nathan followed the couple outside slowly, Percy calling the medics with a weak voice, as Annabeth tried to save her mentor.

"I have to, Leo." Calypso's voice cracked in heartbreak, "They're not going to let me stay here. I had a dream last night, and Chiron's only the beginning."

When Leo didn't say a word, she made a fist angrily, "I don't want them to hurt the only one I love on this Earth! You'll be next, Leo. I can't let that happen."

Nathan was the next victim, and as Calypso whirled towards him, campers crowded around them, "You! You're the cause of this, too! Artemis wasn't supposed to have a child, you cursed boy."

Without another word, she waved her hands around the air in front of her, creating a white, misty glow.

A portal. Where? Nathan could only guess.

But it felt right. It felt like he was supposed to go in. Like his life would change.

More than it already had, of course.

"I must go back," The witch's eyes were filling with tears, "I'm sorry."

She stepped in, and before it could close up on the shocked campers and a crying, heartbroken, Leo, Nathan ran and jumped in after her.

TESSA SPEAKS!

bye not me updating after 13 days...


	6. the halls of olypmus

tw/ mentions of rape and violence later in the chapter, and murder will occur.

Calypso, the egotistical witch that ruled over the land Ogygia, entered Olympus yelling at the top of her lungs.

Another plus? The deity was dressed in white robes, and her face was red as she screamed, "ZEUS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Nathan backed away from the screaming woman, and ducked into a corner as he viewed the halls of Olympus.

Elegant was definitely one word for it, but the actual place itself crossed into modern many times.

The floor was a white marble, a pathway to a large door that seemed miles away, but it didn't fool Nathan.

The problem was its size. It's enormous size. The walls were windows, big floor-to-ceiling windows that showcased clouds, the sky, and the city underneath it.

Imagine the biggest place you've been in. Now multiply it by a billion.

There were forests off on both sides that led to more forests, a bunch of minibars and cafes, a lake, and small huts for the deity's and satyrs, no doubt.

It was bigger then Earth itself. And Nathan was only in the lobby.

Before he could make a plan, he was yanked up by the arm, by a furious mistress. Calypso.

"Don't you go anywhere," She growled, "You're the reason that I'm not at my home. Get behind me."

"Wha- it's not my fault!" Nathan tried to pull his wrist out of Calypso's iron grip, but the petite woman stuck to him.

He needed to go. Nathan wasn't sure where, but anywhere that the clearly mad woman wasn't.

He closed his eyes, willed power into his gut, and let go.

And sure enough, Calypso flew back into a nearby hut, and Nathan shook his wrist off, a bruise already forming.

He cracked his neck and stalked forwards, toward a satyr that was surrounded by a bunch of worried and shocked people.

"You," Nathan's voice was deep as he crooked his finger, "Where can I find a way home?"

"H-home? What do you mean home?" The saytr stammered, "I have no idea- I'm so sorry please don't hurt me."

Nathan laughed scornfully, "Waste of time. Thanks."

He turned around, and a fireplace that he hadn't seen yet was right in front of him, and seated on it was a little girl.

She was staring into his soul with red eyes, and she pointed to the door.

When Nathan blinked, she was gone.

He shook his head in confusion, and slowly made his way to the hall.

Step by step. He wouldn't stop walking.

\- three years ago -

tw/ mentions of rape and violence. murder is acted upon.

Nathan could hear them screaming again. It wouldn't stop; it hadn't yet.

His brother, Noah, who'd never liked him much, was sleeping soundly on the bunk bed on top of him, and Nathan crept out of his small bed, grabbing his desk for support as he moved in the darkness.

The screams got louder, and they turned to one of agony. No longer was it both of his parents yelling, but his father wasn't speaking. That left his mom.

His poor, kind, innocent mother.

13 year old Nathan Prince turned pale listening to the cries of refusal coming from his mother, her concurrent 'stops' and 'please don'ts'.

It angered him to no end; he could actually see his vision go red.

And as the boy moved towards the staircase, he could see fully the horrific scene in front of him.

His father, his drunk, abusive father with bloodshot eyes and a crazed smile holding onto Nathan's mother's neck as he... 

Nathan closed his eyes as the repulsive images swarmed his mind, a single tear trickling down his face.

"Please... Jacob, please stop," His mother wept, and it only broke Nathan's heart more.

He snuck down the stairs, minding every creak in the wood, and stepped into the kitchen quietly, watching his father do it to his crying mother.

He grabbed the biggest knife from the holder.

"Turn around, mom. Close your eyes."

TESSA SPEAKS:

yo wtf am i writing anymore 

um i'm sorry but it had to happen; nathan's innocent eyes have been stabbed.

so yeah. uh, i'm sorry. 

love you


	7. bullets and arrows

tw // mild gore and violence

Light brunette, stress filled forehead, chapped lips, pale skin, smile wrinkles along her eyes.

That would be Nora Prince. Nathan's mother.

The last memory of her, anyways, at least until she got violently killed.

Nathan can still remember that night, that night where everything changed. Changed forever.

\- three months earlier -

Nathan yawned, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what day it was exactly; every day he skipped school just melded together.

Noah, his three year older step-brother who'd made it a point to hate him the minute they'd met, was still at school.

Nathan didn't mind. He despised the curly brunette, and every second spent away from him was nothing short of a blessing.

He turned the last corner, walking up to his two-story home situated at the end of a cul de sac.

The pale boy scowled at the sun shining through his neighbour's roof navel. Just another reminder of his newest stepfather waiting at home.

Richard Lernson wasn't too bad; he was just too happy.

Nathan was glad, almost, that he was adopted into the Prince family. First, he was sure he wouldn't be such a prick if he was directly descended from his mom.

Second? That Noah wasn't his biological brother.

Nathan opened the door quietly, setting his backpack by the island and grabbing a pear immediately. Trying to shake the thoughts of his family out of his mind, he beelined to the living room.

There was a figure laying on the coach; Nathan couldn't see their face, so he assumed it was his stepfather.

They sat in silence for a while, just the way Nathan liked it. Soon enough, however, his curiosity got the better of him.

Fatally.

"Not going to ask me how my school was?" Nathan asked dryly, "I'm glad that we're past that stage, Rick."

The figure stood up, and Nathan choked on his pear in fear and shock.

It... the hunk of meat had two red, bloodshot eyes that screamed darkness.

It's body looked like sandpaper, and the... the thing had one horn atop it.

"It was a wonderful day," The thing grinned, broken teeth coming into fear.

Nathan screamed unnecessarily high, backing away with his eyes wide.

He grabbed at anything that came into his reach, but this wasn't his rapist of a step-father.

No, this was completely different.

His mom ran down the stairs, "Nathan, sweetheart? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Her concurrent questions were cut off by a louder scream as she set her tired eyes on the thing.

"GO!" Nathan screamed, "GET OUT!"

His mother paid no heed, "No... this wasn't supposed to happen... they're early..."

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Nathan screamed, frozen as he watched his mother, his only source of comfort, walk towards to the monster.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Nora looked at her son with remorse, regret, and heartbreak in her eyes, "I'm doing this for you. They need a sacrifice."

"NO-" Nathan sprinted fast, faster then an arrow from a bow, fingers outstretched.

But death is quicker; a bullet from a gun.

The thing raised it's fist, holding a dagger, and drove it through Nora's heart.

It promptly disappeared, and Nathan tripped on his feet, landing in his mother's arms.

"I, I love you." Were his mother's last words, before she left Nathan.

The door opened at that exact point, and Noah walked in, his face twisted into a half-snarl.

Like he knew what'd happened already.

"Get out of my house."

\- olympus -

The gods could barely tear their eyes away from the scene that dissolved.

"That.. that settles it, I suppose," Zeus breathed out, "Athena, contact Hades quickly. I'm sure Artemis wants to talk to him."

Ares banged his hand on the table, "We have to do something! We can't let them step over us like this!"

"Trust me," Artemis's eyes were unflinching as the rest of the gods stared at her in mild fear, "I'll take care of them. Apollo; to me."

Her twin brother didn't miss the venom in her voice, tripping over his feet to get to her.

"Don't worry," Artemis laughed bitterly, "The problem'll be gone in an hour, at most."

"What are we supposed to do with him now?"

TESSA SPEAKS!

yo yo my bro's. how was it?

just a reminder- if you have wattpad, make sure to follow me on there. I'm @-CY4N1DE , and the updates will always be there first.

love you!


	8. under the influence already?

w // mentions of rape and mild violence

Nathan cracked his neck once more before facing the door; he could practically feel the power emitting from the gilded door. 

He turned around once last time, both astounded and shocked that the courtyard was flowing with easy-going conversation once again. A couple of people were standing around, confused, and Nathan assumed quickly that they had more power.

It had to have been the gods doing; Calypso was no longer slumped on the wall, and the girl by the fireplace was still gone.

The pale boy swivelled back to the door, placed his hand on the large, golden handle, and swung it open.

\- olympus, present time -

Nathan shielded his face with his ringed hand, grimacing at the sudden sunlight that poured through the open atrium.

He took another tentative step, and finally lowered his eyes, to see an angry, red-faced Calypso walking towards him.

Nathan instinctively flinched back, hands going to the hilt of his dagger, but the witch held her hand up, face going into a resting position, "Calm down. I can go home."

"I don't care," Nathan sneered at her, "But go, I guess. I have more important things to do then deal with you and your anger issues."

"Oh," Calypso laughed, "So I'm the one with anger issues now?"

Nathan rounded on her, feeling a familiar pang of anger, "You always were- I feel bad for Leo, having to deal with you. He never wanted you, I can see it in his eyes."

Calypso drew herself to her full height, stepping up to Nathan, "I'd shut my mouth, you insignificant boy," She warned, "I'm millions of years older then you."

"You certainly look it," Nathan murmured, making sure she could hear him, his temper rising by the second, "No wonder no one likes you."

"Why you-" Calypso drew in a long breath, attempting to calm herself down, "I'm leaving. I hope Ares doesn't give you too much of a hard time, little boy. Then again, there's Zeus, Athena, and oh boy, I think Apollo might actually be angrier then Artemis..."

"He did go into the depths of Tartarus to torture Orion again... oh well."

She waved her hands, creating another white-sh portal, and stepped in it, disappearing.

This time, Nathan didn't feel inclined to step through it. He was here for a reason. At least, his gut told him so.

But his gut also told him that he shouldn't have been so angry; and even now, his burning-coal hot temper cooled, resting in his spirit.

"Enter," A booming voice sounded, and Nathan closed his eyes, and stepped into the clouds that surrounded Mount Olympus.

\- the depths of tartarus, one day before - 

Apollo holstered his bow and arrow; he was in the mood of torturing.

Who wouldn't? Especially when Apollo's sister, his twin sister, supposed to be the maiden goddess, was stripped of her virginity?

Like she didn't matter? Her consent was nothing?

And Apollo wasn't their to protect her when she needed it the most.

The god could still remember her annoyance, filtering through her smooth voice as children, insisting that he wouldn't go through the woods first, would clear the path for her.

He would eat the food made for her, get poisoned a couple times, but it was nothing compared for his utter love for his twin sister.

And even deeper, engraved in his mind even though it happened a millennial ago, was the screams of help, heard across the world, the sobbing after it, the way Apollo had hugged his sister.

Only hugged her after she stopped flinching once the male had taken a heartbroken step towards her.

Then, and only after, had he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, taken his godly form, and hunted down the smiling man, across the world...

Stuck his knife in Orion's leg...

The relentless man, never stopping for Artemis's love, even when he killed the very beings that she protected, was to die that day.

Apollo promised himself that.

And that day, the cursed day that Artemis still shivered on, even over three million years, Orion died. And not peacefully.

That cursed day, where the gods wept for their sister and daughter, where Hades killed, Persephone not caring, Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus not being able to say a word as they stared into the everlasting clouds, even Hera giving motherly love to the product of one of Zeus's many affairs.

That day was about to be relived.

Apollo would make sure of it. He wouldn't fail. Not this time.

TESSA SPEAKS!

come here often?

so um, i'm writing some deep stuff here. damn.

next chapter will be the usual. torture, pain, all that fun stuff.

just wanted to put this out here- rape is not okay. and fuck you to the people who think it's justified, to the people who actively do it.

I legitimately hope you suffer soon. in fact, whatever happens to you, I will praise karma, because it is coming after your ass.

I love you [my readers]


	9. in the depths of tartarus

tw // torture

Apollo shook his thoughts off, and walked farther into the dark tavern, his white aura lighting up the path in front of him.

"I hate this disgusting place," Apollo muttered, "No fashion at all." 

To be completely honest, he was frightened. Deep inside, Apollo was hoping with all his might that Tartarus himself was going to stay sleeping.

Why? Because Tartarus could squish Apollo's pretty little head in a breath. And the only reason Apollo was in this large, dumpster-like underworld, was so that he could squish Orion's.

Slowly. And painfully. He did deserve the torture, and Apollo was going to be the first to serve it up front.

Apollo jogged farther into the caves, and upon finding that familiar divot in the black, coal filled ground, he laughed crazily.

"I'm coming for you, Orion, you nasty, slimy, utter piece of shit."

\- the titan's torture chambers -

Oceanus, Koeus, Krius, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Kronos, and the sisters Thea, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, and Tethys.

The famed Titans.

Only Oceanus, Koeus, Krius, Hyperion, Kronos, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Tethys, Thea and Themis were on the 'evil side', comparing to the gods.

Rhea had saved Zeus, so she was living her peaceful life out in the north, and Iapetus was.. well, he was Bob now. And Bob was actually... right besides Apollo.

"Hello, Apollo!" Bob, formerly known as Iapetus, cocked his head to the side, "Funny seeing you down here. You never visit me..." His face was set in a sad pout, and he clutched his broom like a teddy bear.

Apollo wasn't very pitiful of others, but he bristled at the thought of no one coming down to entertain the poor titan.

The last had been what, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase? And they were there by accident.

Apollo patted Bob's shoulder, "Tell you what, my friend. I'm here on business, but the next time I come down here, or maybe we can meet in Hades's palace, I'll bring a couple of friends. We can play cards?"

The smile Bob put on was enough to brighten the whole realm, and he nodded excitedly, "Bob'd love that!"

"Alright, buddy," Apollo winked, "You go do the best job you can, out there. I'm off to business."

"Bye, Apollo!" Were Bob's last words, before he disappeared over the black horizon.

"Apollo...?" The god could hear a faint, weak, but unmistakable voice.

Hyperion.

"He wouldn't have the guts to come down here.." The titan paused long enough to take a big gulp of the castor oil he was cursed to drink for the rest of his existence, "Iapetus must be speaking nonsense."

Apollo didn't dare to use his power, in fear that he would wake Tartarus up, but he did dare use his weapons, and pinpointed his vision on the weak titan.

He sunk his knife into Hyyperion's skull, ichor with black veins spilling out as the titan screamed in pain, "Think again, old man. I wouldn't anger me more."

"Why- are- you... here?" Hyperion croaked out, groaning as Apollo twisted the knife and drew it out, "Go live your... perfect life in... Olympus."

"I will, don't worry," Apollo murmured, walking past the cells that held the Titans and deities, each performing a torture to themselves.

One sunk himself in boiling water, another was being branded, and one was getting her bone's broken.

Until Apollo found him, getting castrated, over and over, nothing but a squealing mess in the corner of his cell.

"Orion." Apollo spit the word, opening the cell door, and immediately the man grew quiet, as well as the Titan's screams of pain and discomfort. The cells rustled, with an effort for the chained to see the performance they knew was coming.

Apollo smiled. He loved a good audience.

"A-Apollo?" Orion whimpered, "I- What are you doing down here?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions, hmm?" Apollo murmured quietly, grazing his fingers over the man's neck, causing Orion to shiver.

Without another word, he plunged a bristled knife into the back of his neck, "You have a son."

Orion screamed, body wracking in sobs, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm- I have a, a son?"

"You do," Apollo's face was stone cold, "How? She was supposed to be sacred!" He was yelling now, "HOW COULD YOU? SHE TRUSTED YOU, TO THE VERY END!"

The raw pain, of having the man under him take away his sister's everything, was poured from Apollo's voice, and he twisted the blade deeper and deeper.

"TELL ME!"

TESSA SPEAKS!

aight, I think that was the last chapter needing a trigger warning. 

y'all will get some answers in the next couple.

so, how'd you like it?

love you!


	10. scripted

"Enter," A booming voice sounded, and Nathan closed his eyes, and stepped into the clouds that surrounded Mount Olympus.

Nathan's eyes peered open, and he gasped, for what was in front of him was more grand than the courtyard itself.

There were twelve seats, one for every god.

Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Hephaestus.

Nathan looked up. He had to- they had to have been at least 20 feet tall.

The gods immediately... shrunk themselves, until they were the same height as Nathan himself.

Everyone was silent, scrutinizing the boy, and Nathan immediately noticed a certain woman, who's appearance had changed until she looked just like Nora, Nathan's adoptive mother.

His breath quickened, watching the woman that looked like Nora stare right back at him, but it wasn't right. He couldn't let her look like his mother.

"Stop," Nathan spoke into the cold, clear air, "Stop looking like her. You're not her."

"You're not my mom, mother."

\- the gods point of view and thoughts, thirty seconds before -

Zeus: Who does this boy think he is? I don't care who his parent is... it might be Artemis, but no matter! He should be grateful that I haven't smited him yet...

Hera: The poor little boy... I wonder why he's here alone. Didn't Apollo say something about Orion birthing him? I wonder who the mother is...

Ares: So he pissed that little witch off.. that's good. It means my power can work on the cursed as well.. I can't wait to mess with him even more in the future...

Poseidon: I wonder if Percy knows him by chance... I was watching his exchange with Chiron the other day... could he be the prince of the prophecy?

Aphrodite: He looks so innocent... I wonder if he can be useful for my plans... doesn't look too ugly either... who would he match up with, and how tragic will his love story be?

Dionysus: Why, he's that little twerp from camp that I haven't met yet! I'll get him in shape, that's for sure, I'd better ask Chiron about him...

Demeter: He's the one from the prophecy, isn't he? Artemis' lost son. I remember seeing him from the carvings... no wonder Artemis kept him out of Zeus and Athena's reach for so long, they would've just killed him and this world would've had no saviour. I wonder if the rest notice...

Hephaestus: He looks vicious... I think he might've been hunted before he was old enough to fight back properly... that would explain how he's just coming here now. I wonder who his godly parent is... of course, with that type of aura the boy's got emitting from him, I wouldn't be surprised if he was some type of demon's child...

Apollo: So this is the kid... I thought it would look like Orion, but from what the disgusting piece of crap told me last night, the Fates wanted him to be pure in one aspect of his mortal life. I'm glad. Instead, he rather looks like what Artemis did when she was courted by Orion... the light brown curly hair... I can see it too clearly. I wonder what he's going to say to her, and if the other gods even notice that the boy is related to my sister...

Hermes: Look at Little Peppy LaPeau. I've heard a lot of rumors about this one; wasn't he the one who killed that one Minotaur? The one Percy didn't finish off? And he got Calypso off his back, as well as entering a witches portal uninvited... only deity's are allowed to do that. He'll be very interesting to watch, I'm sure...

Athena: This one has so much potential to unlock... he's already unknowingly showcased some of it, and I'm sure the other's haven't caught on to this yet like I have, but only deities, and powerful ones at that, can survive the hits that he took before he joined that camp... what to be in his mind, I wonder... but I have some plans for him, that's for sure... he'll do so much for me, and he won't even notice... my poor little nephew...

Artemis: Nora Prince. His mother. I, I don't know what to say to him. Will he know who I am? Why is he staring at me? What's his name? I might as well attempt to resemble the mortal; she was the closest one to him. I'll ask Hades if she can have a rebirth, but that's all I can do. I still can't believe my son, he's my son, he's standing in front of me, and I don't know what to tell him. Should I hate him, for Orion, or love him for myself? I don't know what to do.

TESSA SPEAKS !

lil bit different chapter then what y'all were expecting, no?

well, i hope you enjoyed [can't talk cuz i have to go to school] and i love you!


	11. You're Not Her

"Stop," Nathan spoke into the cold, clear air, "Stop looking like her. You're not her."

"You're not my mom, mother."

Nathan didn't know how he knew it. He didn't, really. It was just this tugging in his gut that made him say those words, those words that made his biological mother choke on thin air.

She strained back into her throne, and the other gods stared at her in shock.

Nathan supposed that Artemis wasn't like that normally; she had seemed regal and cold enough before.

"How do you know?" A blonde boy asked, on a different throne that was adorned with golden wreaths. After seeing Nathan's confused expression, Apollo elaborated hurriedly, "How do you know that my sister is your mother?"

Nathan stared into the man's eyes, not saying a word. He knew he'd sound dumb saying, 'Oh, I just felt it.'

Apollo nodded slowly, reading it right out of the mortal's mind. Nathan scowled, crossing his arms, "What's it to you?"

He didn't get an answer though, because with a snap and a pop, a certain pale boy with black hair and a pained face appeared besides him.

"What is this?" Zeus, or at least Nathan assumed the god to be, stood up angrily, clutching his lightning bolt.

Nathan only knew the basis of Greek Mythology from his mother; and thinking of her made him swallow his unshed tears.

"You can calm down, uncle." Nico smirked, his voice quiet, "I'm here to inform you all of a prophecy. At least, those who don't know of it."

"Why you-" Zeus was quieted by Dionysus, rolling his eyes as he wrapped grape vines loosely against Zeus's arm.

"Let the boy speak, Zeus." Athena piped up, glaring at Dionysus, and refocused on a confused Nathan, and an even more confused group of gods.

"What do you mean? Did we literally not just kill all of the giants, monsters, and Gaea-" Ares squinted his eyes in confusion, Hermes nodding behind him, "How could there still, possibly be another prophecy?"

"Wonderful question, brother," Athena turned to Hera, "But I think your mother has the answer to that one."

"What could you possibly mean?" Zeus growled, staring at his wife. The goddess in particular, Hera, was closing her eyes, trying to disappear into her throne.

In the midst of this, Nathan was staring at the shorter boy, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Nico murmured, looking in his bag, "After you took off with Calypso, Leo started sobbing. I then shadow traveled to my father's palace, where he gave me a portal here."

"Hades doesn't like me much," Nico smiled slowly, "But he hates the gods even more, so I'm here to cause some necessary chaos."

"Sounds wonderful," Nathan whispered, "But where are we supposed to be doing? What's the prophecy? What-"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Enough with the questions. It's simple, really. You are in a prophecy. You have to kill someone. And you have to do it before summer solstice."

"And? I can kill anyone," Nathan hefted his backpack higher on his shoulders, "Give me a name. Give me a place. Give me a time."

"That's just the problem," Nico interrupted, eyes on the arguing gods, "You have to kill a royal."

"Okay... and?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"You have to get past all three thousand of their defences to kill them."

"What the fu-"

\- maren laska -

Maren wiped her tears, still in shock.

The 16 year old daughter of the Skeleton King got to her feet, making herself a promise.

"I won't fail you, father. I'll kill those who oppress us. And I'll stay true to my family."

"Anything for the Skeleton King."

TESSA SPEAKS !

sorry for the late update.

school isn't only kicking my ass- it's kicking my groin too.

anyways, lets give a warm welcome to maren laska. the last main character.

hope you enjoyed!


	12. Prophecies Don't Rhyme

Nico rolled his eyes, "Enough with the questions. It's simple, really. You are in a prophecy. You have to kill someone. And you have to do it before summer solstice."

"And? I can kill anyone," Nathan hefted his backpack higher on his shoulders, "Give me a name. Give me a place. Give me a time."

"That's just the problem," Nico interrupted, eyes on the arguing gods, "You have to kill a royal."

"Okay... and?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"You have to get past all three thousand of their defences to kill them."

"What the fu-"

\- nathan prince, ten minutes later, olympus -

"Wait, don't I get a prophecy?" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, "If I'm about to kill this prince or whatever, I want some recognition. And a reward."

Nico just stared at the other bold boy, chuckling in disbelief, "You're not important to have a prophecy. Also, you don't just ask for rewards-"

"What'll it be?"

The boys whirled around to see Hephaestus cocking his head at them, "You heard me. We literally just got out of a war what... like a day ago? Hurry this one up, alright? I need to rebuild my forges."

"Well, I was-" Nico slapped a pale hand over Nathan's in order to keep the mortal from saying anything disrespectful. He turned even paler then usual as he withdrew his hand, staring at it.

An unfamiliar sensation spread throughout his hand, and he realized that Nathan had... kissed it.

He turned to the other boy with accusing eyes, but Nathan shrugged, "Just be glad I didn't lick or bite you."

"Ah, Hades." Zeus's voice boomed, averting their to the black portal in which Nico's father and the god of the dead stepped through, "Always a pleasure to have you here, brother."

"I don't want to hear it," Hades waved off his brother, "I'm here for one boy, and one boy only."

Nico grimaced, and was about to step forward before his father stopped him, "No, not you, son. Prince."

"Me?" Nathan asked, pointing to himself, "Well, what do y-" He was stopped again by Nico, to which he stomped on his foot.

"Yes, you," Hades murmured, "You are very interesting."

Nathan stayed quiet, and Nico glared at him, practically screaming at the other boy mentally not to say anything.

"You see, I had a little talk with Apollo the other day," Hades didn't smile, "He told me many things, especially about you and Nico."

Apollo waved from his seat.

"Well, what about? Do tell us, father dear." Nathan jumped on Nico, swatting his face, the two boys beginning to tussle.

"Well, looks like you two have already started to begin," Hades sighed, and Apollo leaned over to Aphrodite, whispering something in her ear.

Artemis remained rigid, not having said a word, and Aphrodite's laugh crackled through the air.

"Oh, this'll be interesting." The goddess of beauty giggled, "I can't wait for this to unfold."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked warily, regarding the woman with a cautious look.

"You two are going to make a perfect couple!" The deity squealed, and Artemis turned pale, along with the other gods.

"Woah, woah," Nathan chuckled, but humour wasn't evident in his tone, "Yeah no, I'm not really sure about that." 

Nico's eyes turned even darker then they were, "Yeah, for once I agree with the kid."

"The kid?" Nathan laughed, turning to the other boy, "Please. I'm older then you, I just know it."

"You can't be any older then 14," Nico taunted, and Nathan's ears turned red, "I'm 16. Take it."

Hades watched in amazement as his normally stoic son morphed into a teasing young boy, and the other gods had to agree.

This was scary and amazing simultaneously.

"Oh, you're 16 too, hey?" Nathan smiled, his tongue sticking out, "Well, I'm turning 17 on January 28th. Take it, di Angelo."

Nico stopped smiling, willing himself back into seriousness. He couldn't let himself loose, especially in front of the older twerp.

He licked his lips, "January 28th?" He laughed, "Well, aren't you one unlucky little boy. Because so am I."

"I'm not a little boy, I can guarantee that much," Nathan scowled, forgetting that the gods of Olympus were watching in amusement, "You're only human."

"I was born in 1932, bud," Nico smirked as Hades winced in pain and Zeus willed himself invisible, "Beat that. You won't."

"1932," Nathan sighed, before turning to his birth mother with inquiry in his eyes, "Hmm.. if what I've been hearing is correct, then I was born in the ancient times."

Nico's smile dropped as Nathan's rose.

"Beat that. You can't."

TESSA SPEAKS !

just ignore the fact that i didn't update for 11 days, okay?

thanks


End file.
